Hazukashii Koi
by bunniko
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru’s platonic relationship is strained by a series of embarrassing incidents.
1. Spilled Coke

AN: Hello again! Well, I'm posting another OHC (One Hour Challenge) story. This one has 4 chapters and I will post one a day. Yes, I am still working on The Princess Problem. I expect the third chapter out in a week from today, hopefully sooner. This story was a Dare OHC, which meant I had to combine several elements another author chose for me. 1-4-07

Chiba Mamoru had amazing will power. If not, he never could have gotten so far in his life, in his dream to become a doctor or in his daily visit to Crown Arcade. If he were of weaker will, one of two things would have already happened. He would either have bailed on his long-time friend, Motoki, and never come back to Crown Arcade to study or he would have walked over to that irritating blonde and shut her mouth the best way he knew how. He fought off the haze that trail of thought brought on and lamented yet again that he found Tsukino Usagi so attractive. He'd even gone so far one day as to list all the reasons he shouldn't be attracted to her. He had successfully restrained himself from posting it on his refrigerator door for fear Motoki might one day see it, but it had become a litany for him. Every time she crashed into him, every time she stuck that pink tongue out at him, every time she gave him that shy half-smile when he'd accidentally been nice to her, he would recite in his head a few of her faults. They never failed him, especially the one he thought of in bold red capital letters: SHE'S 14!

Still, it wasn't exactly easy to stay seated on his stool, head apparently buried in his texts, and hear Usagi and her friends sighing over some idol. Whoever this "drop dead gorgeous" guy was, Mamoru bet that in real life, he just didn't measure up. So many of these pop icons were created by studios, he thought contemptuously. Okay, so maybe the guy had some decent qualities, but did the girls seriously believe that if he had a beautiful singing voice but looked like Quasimodo the studios would have wanted him? He smiled mirthlessly, having some knowledge of the entertainment world personally. He had been a model once; made good money, too. But it was a jaded, heartless world and when too much of that truth became reflected in his eyes, the agency had roundly scolded him. Mamoru had decided then and there that if he had to pretend to be something he wasn't, he didn't want to pose. After all, they'd hired him for the tragic look that haunted his features, but they had been the ones who had jaded him.

Sighing, Mamoru attempted to re-focus his attention off the group and back onto his Human Anatomy text. He had to know all about the endocrine and glandular systems by Thursday. Why his teachers preferred to give tests on Thursdays was beyond him. Since they covered new material on Fridays, it certainly didn't give the students any free weekend time. He rationalized that the teachers might want them to continue to work hard over the weekend, but personally, he felt he needed a day off every week. That was his excuse for why he took Saturdays off from his hard studying. Saturdays were the best time to indulge in his favorite weakness, Usagi-spotting. He actually enjoyed running into her all over town, though he wasn't sure why. He figured it was just a harmless pastime. Plus, seeing her turn bright red was always a good reward. He smirked arrogantly at his textbook for a moment before banishing a blushing Usagi from his mind and trying to pay attention to his studies. However, at that moment a loud voice suddenly let out a decidedly unladylike shout, "Yeah, baby! Rock-hard abs and buns of steel!" Mamoru choked on his coffee and raised startled eyes to Motoki's. Motoki dropped his broom. Both men swiveled to stare at the only group from which that exclamation could have come.

Kino Makoto was standing up, head bent over a picture in the magazine. A hand, Mizuno Ami's hand, was clamped over the girl's mouth. Everyone was staring at the brunette in absolute shock and utter silence. Slowly, Makoto raised embarrassed green eyes to Motoki, her not-so-secret crush. Then they wandered about the room, noting all the eyes pinned on her. Her face reddened, but her eyes showed traces of amusement beneath the embarrassment. Beside her and across the table from her, two girls burst out in peals of laughter, while Usagi could only stare at her friend in empathy. She knew exactly what it was like to say something potentially embarrassing just when there was a conversational lull. Ami tore her hand away from Makoto's mouth, turned several shades of red, and attempted to sink below the table.

Makoto turned to look at the mortified Ami and then grinned irrepressibly at Motoki, who continued to boggle at her. Feeling slightly hysterical, she threw herself back onto the booth's bench seat as she dissolved into uncontrollable laughter. It almost looked as if she was having a seizure of some sort! Usagi tried to calm her friends and Ami tried even harder to disappear. Neither Motoki nor Mamoru could tear their eyes off the infamous five, though most of the patrons had returned to their video games.

But Makoto was not finished bringing embarrassment to the group. She was reclining back in the seat, one long leg wrapped about the single pole supporting the movable table. Her laughing spasms were causing her to shake the entire table, a fact that hadn't yet concerned any of the girls. Hino Rei, giggling herself into a state of breathlessness, placed her head in her arms on the table, while Aino Minako half-slid out of the booth, both hands over her mouth to smother her laughter. Usagi was pinned in next to the window and only the top of Ami's head was visible over the table. As Usagi glanced concernedly from friend to friend, her attention never rested on the Coke dancing across the table in a sloppy fashion until it was too late.

Motoki had only brought Ami her ice-cold soda moments ago, back when all five girls had been silent in dreamy worship of Hikaru's perfectly formed face with bedroom eyes and pouting lips. Now, spurred on by the a-rhythmic motion of Makoto's convulsive laughter, it was making its way towards the hapless Usagi. Catching sight of the enemy too late, Usagi could only shriek in freezing agony as the entire 32 ounce drink tipped over, the plastic glass bouncing almost of its own volition to ensure that Usagi was completely soaked, from bow to socks. Ice somehow found its way even into her shirt and the front of her skirt was completely drenched in the sticky caffeinated beverage. Usagi jumped onto the seat and before a pole-axed Mamoru, did a wiggly little jig, trying to get the ice off her lap while attempting to find the nasty little piece that had landed inside her shirt. Desperate, she pulled her wet shirt away from her and jumped good and hard, knocking Rei to the floor in the process. The ice cube flew out, unnoticed by the twice-silenced crowd.

"Odango, what was that for?" Rei snapped angrily from the floor.

Usagi wailed, looking ready to cry, "Mako-chan got ice in my bra!"

Every girl in the building winced in sympathy. Every guy got a funny look on his face. And Mamoru's jaw wouldn't close. "Usagi-chan! I'm sorry!" Makoto wheezed out, her giggles fading in sympathy for her friend, who was dripping Coke all over the seat and table.

Ami poked her head out and gasped when she saw Usagi's shirt. "Usagi-chan, sit down!" she hissed. Usagi looked down at herself and wailed again, clutching her arms around her body and huddling on the wet seat, sitting on her heels. She sat with her head bent forward, pigtails obscuring her face and Mamoru was fairly certain the little blonde was crying.

Makoto kept apologizing. Minako ran to get paper towels and Motoki went to fetch a mop. Ami vainly attempted to clean up the mess they had made, trying to scoop up the ice all over the table and put it back into the cup. Rei was still on the floor, magazine in hand, mournfully staring at it, another victim of the spilled Coke. Usagi didn't make a sound. She didn't look at Makoto. All her thoughts were centered on Mamoru, that gorgeous jerk who made her stomach flutter. She was always trying to make her best impression on him and something always happened to screw it up. But, she swore mentally, this had to be the absolute worst, most embarrassing thing to ever happen to her. He would never let her live this down. He'd probably make some horrible remark about it every time he saw her from now on! Not to mention that with her shirt plastered against her body and the bedraggled, ruined bow too limp to hide anything, she'd have to sit here until she dried enough to race home. More than anything, she wailed mentally, she wanted to disappear. All those people just got an eyeful and her self-confidence was in the basement.

Mamoru couldn't resist her plight. He stood up and walked over to the booth, gingerly claiming the spot that had been Rei's, avoiding the puddle of Coke on the plastic seat. "Odango Atama?" he asked softly, infusing a gentleness into the nickname she had never imagined possible. She sniffed and peeked out from behind sticky bangs at him. His gut tightened at the unshed tears that made her eyes even more beautiful. He forced himself to blink. "Usagi-san," he tried again, desperate to chase those tears away. "it's just Coke." He struggled not to think of the ice cube and its lucky path. As he forced that errant thought away, he strained to catch the meaning of her mumbled words.

"No, it's not. I can't go" she sniffled, "home like this!"

"Home like what?" he asked, dumbfounded. It was just Coke; so she might get a few odd stares, so what?

Usagi didn't know what possessed her to show him, but she did, dropping her arms and pointing to her shirt. His eyes riveted on the now sheer fabric, plastered to curves he was certain a 14-year-old girl shouldn't have any legal right to. Now he knew what that bow hid! His eyes darkened and Usagi felt a little afraid and a little intrigued and a little too warm.

It took Mamoru a moment to pull his mind out of the gutter, which promptly angered him because he knew any guy who saw her in this state would probably be all too happy to wallow in fantasies inspired by those curves! Usagi flinched at the anger hardening his face and found herself wanting that sweet, kind look he'd worn only a moment ago, or even that intense, almost hungry look of a few seconds ago. She recoiled from him, shrinking further back against the sun-warmed window, her arms tight about her chest. But Mamoru stood; pulling his jacket off him and putting it on her in what seemed like one fluid movement. "Ami-san, take her home!" he practically ordered. Usagi's eyes flew up to his and recognized a protective look in those deep, amazing blue eyes. That look seemed so . . . familiar. She almost sighed, caught it and blushed to the roots of her hair.

He glared at the other three, vaguely wondering why Rei didn't get up from the floor and help her friend. Minako, standing near him with paper towels gave him a weak grin that faded under his glare. Makoto jumped up and took up a position in front of Usagi, as if to shield her from curious glances. Minako mumbled an apology to Motoki for the mess and darted after them, Rei finally on their tail. Mamoru just stood there, watching the sunny girl he felt so strongly about disappear wearing his jacket and looked forward to the next time they ran into each other. He prayed it would be soon. After all, she had to give him his jacket back. He smiled confidently, oblivious to Motoki's contemplative glances.


	2. A Battle in Detention

AN: I really hope you guys and gals enjoy this one. If you thought Coke and a see-through blouse was bad /cackles and rubs hands together\. Okay, okay, so I wouldn't wish these accidents on my worst enemy, but they are terribly funny to write and hopefully read. The site is being particularly slow about letting me see who reviewed lately, so I want to thank moonsaiyan4, serenity11287, Kana07, and the 2 "mystery" reviewers whose reviews are counted but haven't shown up yet. And to those of you who have been reviewing my old stuff, thank you so much, it's really awesome to get feedback on "forgotten" stories. --1-5-07

/\/\/\/\

Usagi woke up to the buzzing of her alarm clock. The insistent noise was actually a blessing this morning, since it jolted her out of a horrific dream. She'd been dreaming she was at Crown Arcade, fully soaked from head to toe, her top see-through and everyone in the arcade, Mamoru and Motoki included, were gaping at her. Shuddering at the vividness of the dream, she flung her covers off dramatically. Sitting up, she stretched languidly. Unfortunately, her sleepy eyes fell on the stained, crumpled school uniform and Mamoru's jacket lying together on the floor. With a horrified squeal, Usagi grabbed her comforter, pulled it over her head and began to whimper.

Luna, who had been rudely flung to the floor when the comforter had been violently jerked back over Usagi's head, let out an exasperated sigh. She wasn't sleeping well with all the youma activity and Usagi's dreams about Tuxedo Kamen. Her temper frayed a bit and she marched straight under those covers and stuck a very cold nose right against that hypersensitive part of Usagi's foot. Usagi squealed again, bolting upright and jumping out of bed. "Luna!" she howled at the disrespectful feline as she shook herself free of the covers.

"Good morning, Usagi-chan." she smirked, then proceeded to give herself a quick bath. Usagi groaned, grabbed a clean uniform, and stomped off to take a shower. There was no way she could be late for class again this month. Haruna-sensei was in a very dangerous mood and Usagi was not inclined to cross her. She hurriedly showered, dressed, grabbed her schoolbooks and ran out the door, calling out a belated good morning to her family. Being a few minutes early, she avoided colliding with Mamoru on his morning walk and skidded to a stop before her classroom door.

The classroom was already pretty full. As she claimed her usual seat in front of Naru, Usagi gave Ami and Minako a weak grin. She noticed Makoto wasn't there yet. She started to unpack her bag, but a few whispers and laughs caught her attention. She turned around, to see Naru giving her a sympathetic look and two boys leering at her. Embarrassed, Usagi colored and turned away, her eyes filling with tears at the unfairness that some of her classmates had been at the Arcade yesterday. Makoto arrived and put her hand on Usagi's shoulder, "Don't worry about them, Usagi-chan. I'll take care of them." She gave the boys in the back a dirty glance and the room fell silent.

Haruna-sensei walked in, a glower on her face. The students exchanged uneasy glances. She passed out a pop quiz on their English assignment last night. Usagi sank lower in her chair. She hated English and she hated pop quizzes and she hated studying! She just knew she was going to flunk this quiz and then her mom was going to kill her! She'd been furious when she'd found out what had happened to Usagi's uniform and had told Usagi she was going to have to pay for the cleaning. It wasn't her fault! But who could she really blame? It wasn't as if Makoto had tried to spill the drink. Usagi shook her head and tried to focus on the quiz, pushing aside her laments over lost allowance money.

"Time's up!" Haruna-sensei announced with unholy glee. It was as if she was deliberately trying to torment the students, Usagi thought miserably. As if that wasn't bad enough, Haruna-sensei proceeded to assign them a writing assignment in English and then grade the quizzes right away. Usagi sighed and resigned herself to detention. A moment later, a red-face Haruna-sensei was yelling. "Usagi-san!" Several students jumped and Usagi hid her tears in her textbook.

The last bell of the day finally rang and Usagi watched all her friends troop out of the classroom. Makoto gave her a worried glance, but Usagi gave her a fake smile. "See you at the arcade." the brunette mouthed and she nodded. As if she really wanted to go back there anytime soon! At least detention was good for something, she thought darkly. She slumped into her seat and began to watch the clock, waiting for her detention teacher to show up and hoping the hour would fly by.

It soon became apparent that she was the only student with detention that day. Haruna-sensei breezed in and sat down at the desk, not even speaking to Usagi. It was going to be one of those days, she assumed. Haruna-sensei would sit at the desk, writing love letters or whatever it was she did, while Usagi would doodle or stare out the window or do just about anything besides her homework. Her tired brain cried out for sleep and within 10 minutes, her head was down and she was lost in a dream of Tuxedo Kamen.

Haruna-sensei let Usagi sleep until the school had emptied out. Then she rose lazily, stretched, and popped her neck. A ripping sound accompanied a ghastly transformation. In Haruna-sensei's place stood a youma. It was tall, gangly and had large eyes. Its skin shone in the fluorescent light like the surface of an opal. It reached out a clawed hand to Usagi's shoulder and shook the sleeping blonde lightly, mouth curved in a sharp, toothy grin. Usagi reluctantly opened her eyes and blinked several times. The youma stared at her. Usagi's mouth opened in a scream. The youma didn't speak; it merely tilted its head and blinked at her. Usagi scrambled out of her seat and ran into the hallway, calling for Ami on her communicator. "Hurry . . . youma . . . school!" she panted as she found a place to change. The youma floated after her, head turning methodically left and right, seeking her. As it floated around, objects began to move of their own volition, forming a funnel-shaped cloud whirling about the youma. In the girl's bathroom, Usagi shouted, "Moon Prism Power . . . Make Up!"

Near the Arcade, Mamoru suddenly fell forward, clutching his chest. He staggered into a nearby alley just before four girls rushed past on their way to meet up with Usagi. A moment later, a man in a tuxedo and a top hat leapt up to the roof and ran blindly, following the feeling of terror emanating from Sailor Moon, all his thoughts bent on the beautiful heroine who depended on him. He arrived only moments before the senshi.

The youma was strong. Sailor Moon had attempted to dust it herself, but the youma had pointed at her tiara and it had fallen to the ground. It then pointed at a student desk and hurled it at the stunned blonde. Moon barely dodged the missile, which smashed into the concrete wall behind her and crumbled, a pile of wood and metal. She stared at the pile of debris for a moment before turning her attention back to the youma. A teacher's desk was headed directly for her! Sailor Moon froze, rooted in place, fascinated by the object of her demise. At the last moment, she closed her eyes tightly and prayed for help. A firm body hit hers and they went skidding along the linoleum floor.

After the two had come to a sliding stop against a wall, Sailor Moon braved opening her eyes. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" she breathed gratefully. He gazed down at her, seemingly entranced by the shining of her eyes as he cradled her in his arms, his cape spread over the both of them. "Thank you!" she whispered softly, wishing she could see behind the mask. Her fingers simply itched to tear it off. He seemed in no hurry to rise; instead he opened his mouth as if to speak. Entranced, Moon waited for words of love or something romantic, the battle behind them forgotten.

"A little help here?" Mars interrupted, jumping awkwardly to avoid a chair. Jupiter and Venus were also dodging various items. Mercury was kneeling on the floor, hands on her rump, which had been unceremoniously whapped with a fully illustrated atlas. Flushing, both heroes clambered up from the floor. Jupiter attempted a lightning attack on the youma, but it cut her off by lifting her off the floor and flinging her into the hallway. Venus ran after her as they heard her scream, apparently tossed down the stairs. The four remaining warriors faced the youma warily, attempting to avoid the maelstrom of debris that had once been normal classroom objects and wondering how to stop this creature.

A desk flew out from the tornado on a trajectory for Mars. Tuxedo Kamen yanked her out of the way. The desk sailed through a window. Then the youma attempted to hit Mercury with a broom. Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose at it, changing its flight path. Mercury never looked up from her pocket computer's display. The youma made a sound of frustration. As running footsteps were heard approaching the classroom, the youma levitated the senshi and hurled them at the tall hero. He dodged first Mars, then Mercury. He was distracted by Jupiter, who, realizing that her lightning was easily deflected by the psychokinetic youma, decided to charge it, intent on pummeling it into submission. "No, Jupiter, wait." he warned. He was cut off by a screech as Moon hurtled towards him, head first. He could only brace himself as she slammed into his stomach. The force of their collision sent them both crashing into a pile of debris, burying them under pieces of desks, chairs, computers, books and cabinets.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars screamed. Jupiter cursed and Venus covered her mouth with her hand. Mercury turned her attention to scanning the pile. "You will pay for that! In the name of Mars, Burning Mandala!" Mars' fury fed extra power into the attack and the fire punched through the protective maelstrom and found vulnerable flesh.

Sailor Moon was lying on the ground, with Tuxedo Kamen over her, protecting her from the debris as best he could. They had hunched together as the shattered desks, twisted metal and falling books settled about them. The shell of the pile wasn't very thick, they easily could emerge from it, she realized. But when Tuxedo Kamen had attempted to stand, she had screamed in agony, her head jerked half off her shoulders. "Ow, ow!" she howled.

"What?" Tuxedo Kamen glanced down worriedly, trying to find her injury. "Where are you hurt?"

"I'm stuck." she whimpered, afraid to figure out how.

"Stuck?" he repeated intelligently. He glanced down, wondering if she was aware of the position of her head. He winced, hoping she wouldn't attempt to stand. He put his hand on the top of her head and attempted to push her down a bit, but that just caused her to cry out in pain.

"Ow, my hair!"

Well, that was more explanatory, he thought as he began to check for where her hair was caught. Was he kneeling on it perhaps? Or was it caught on a button or . . . he paled. Her bun, the jewel on her bun, was caught on the zipper of his pants! How was he going to explain this to her?

"Tuxedo Kamen?" she queried. He could hear the tears in her voice. "Can you get me unstuck?" She tried to tilt her head up to see, then blinked. "Uhhh, Tuxedo Kamen, can you, sit down?" she asked weakly. She couldn't believe this. She was stuck at waist level? Life was so unfair! First embarrassed in front of Mamoru-san and now in front of Tuxedo Kamen-sama! How bad could her life get? That question was answered as they heard more items rain down on their heads. The fluorescent light faded and they gazed awkwardly at each other in the dim lighting.

"Trapped." he muttered. Sighing, he wriggled about, angling himself so that he was half-reclining on the floor and she was kneeling over him, trying for a maximum amount of light to see her hair by. Perhaps if she removed the jewel they could get loose? Before he could suggest this, they remembered there was still a battle going on. Sailor Moon thought she could send the tiara out through the debris, so they took the chance. As luck would have it, their timing was perfect. Just when Mars' attack hit home, Tuxedo Kamen punched a hand through the debris, giving the tiara a path out. A muffled "Moon Tiara Action!" preceded a flash of golden light. The tiara cut through the debris covering the buried couple and found its target. The youma screamed in agony; the suspended objects crashed to the floor, a large portion of them falling on the pile. From the heap, the four senshi heard a groan.

Sailor Moon was relieved the attack had worked, but she had no time to cheer. While she had been preparing the attack, Tuxedo Kamen had been focusing on his attempt to untangle her bun. His gloves kept catching on the fine strands, however, and her eyes were filling with unshed tears. Her soft whimpers were driving him crazy and finally he stripped off one glove. Moon froze as his hand caressed the side of her face, slid along her ear as he worked with her hair. She closed her eyes, fighting off the desire to lean into his accidental caresses. But Tuxedo Kamen could read her shivers whenever he touched her ear and bit back a groan. Did this girl have any idea how much she tempted him? However, trapped in a pile of debris, with the senshi right outside was hardly the place to show her his growing attraction for her. Still, he smiled wickedly, he couldn't help but hint, could he? He deliberately traced one finger over the sensitive shell of her ear.

Moon angled her head oddly, startled. Her breath caught in her throat and she almost snatched his mask off, desperate to know if he was just toying with her or what. She tried to move to see his face better, but a sound made her freeze and him curse. His cheeks grew taut as he reached a hand down to re-zip his pants. Moon's face was redder than a tomato, eyes squeezed shut. "Hold still!" he commanded harshly.

She hung her head, about to apologize. However, sounds from outside the pile caught their attention. "Oh no . . . We're being rescued . . . How embarrassing!" Sailor Moon moaned. Tuxedo Kamen just let his head thunk back against the floor. How were they going to explain this one?

"Sailor Moon? Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" Jupiter's voice drifted in towards them. "We're coming!" She sounded so reassuring. She hefted a large sheet of metal off them, and then just stared.

The other three, sweaty, with pieces of wood in their hair, also stared down at them, dumbfounded. Mars shrieked, "What are you doing?" Moon covered her face with her hands, but Tuxedo Kamen could see her neck was blushing. Thank God he'd gotten his zipper zipped before Jupiter had unveiled them.

"Don't just stand there!" Moon wailed. "My hair is caught in his zipper!" Being the loving, wonderful friends that they were, they waited precisely 2 seconds before bursting into uproarious laughter.


	3. Dreaming

AN: I apologize for getting this out later than expected. I'm out of town and my hotel's wireless is flaky. I want to thank my two mystery reviewers from chapter one: Yasaboo and OoOSakuraOoo as well as everyone who reviewed chapter two: OoOSakuraOoo, Yasaboo, serenity11287, Achenar, PallasStar, and Comet Moon. And for those of you who have been missing a more anime-style Venus from my story The Princess Problem – I hope you like her plan! 1-6-07

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen could only glower helplessly at the giggling senshi. "A little help here?" Moon growled between clenched teeth. Her face was so red that Tuxedo Kamen was sure her boiling blood was going to scald her face. But even tomato-red, eyes narrowed, and chest heaving, she was tempting him like crazy. Well, of course her heaving chest attracted him, he thought hazily. It didn't matter if she was angry or crying or just glad to see him. Sailor Moon was more tempting angel than mighty warrior, at least in his eyes. He half-seriously wished Jupiter would just re-bury them so he could have a little more time alone with his innocent temptress, at least long enough to steal a tiny kiss.

He was so distracted that it didn't register with him when Sailor Venus cheerfully chirped, "Don't worry! I've got a plan." As one, the other four girls groaned.

"No, V-chan! Anyone but you." Moon groaned, her head drooping a little. Tuxedo Kamen was very grateful his mask hid the glazed look in his eyes as he stared at her in growing distraction and attraction. Not only was her head now even closer to his crotch, but the hand she had been frantically using to tug at her bun with was now resting on his thigh. He wondered if she was even aware of it.

"It's a perfectly good idea. If Tuxedo Kamen takes off his pants, then we can get Sailor Moon's hair untangled in no time." Her friends simply stared at her open-mouthed. The thought of Tuxedo Kamen without his pants made each girl's mouth run dry.

"You have to be kidding!" Sailor Moon shrieked. "You want Tuxedo Kamen to strip?!"

That got the reclining hero's attention. "Strip? Are you out of your mind?" he roared, humiliated and infuriated by the suggestion. Who did they think he was? Some Chippendale's calendar guy? He'd refused to model nude and he certainly wasn't going to strip down for these girls, not even if he had to cut off Sailor Moon's bun with the sharp end of one of his roses!

Venus exchanged a look with Artemis, whose fur seemed tinged with pink. "I think we'll have to reason with him." she murmured.

"Someone needs to reason with you, airhead!" Mars shot back, being the first to recover. Rubbing one gloved hand over her eyes, she tried to erase the image of Tuxedo Kamen in his skivvies from her mind. "Boxers or briefs?" her mind queried curiously. "Save us from these blondes!" she implored the heavens, ignoring Sailor Moon's offended huff.

Mercury spoke out then, cutting off the building argument between Moon, V and Mars. "Look, if Sailor Moon de-transforms, the jewel will disappear and then we can see how badly her hair is tangled and take care of it from there."

That sounded acceptable to Tuxedo Kamen. But he knew from the wary looks on the senshi's faces, it wasn't going to be as easy as that.

Jupiter took hold of his cloak. "I'm going to hold this over your eyes. If you try to peek, I'll knock you out, ally or not." she warned darkly. Tuxedo Kamen frowned in displeasure. He certainly didn't relish the thought of being without sight while these five crazy girls were involved with any part of his person. Well, he amended with a mental smirk, Sailor Moon could deprive him of sight anytime she wanted, but not that insane Venus! He was still livid about the suggestion that he strip. It took all his willpower not to tell her what he thought of her.

Sailor Moon wished she could see his face. She could feel the tension in his leg through her hand. Almost as soon as she'd registered that she was touching his leg, she snatched her hand away, thoroughly embarrassed. She flushed deeper when she heard his disappointed sigh. Glancing about, she realized the others hadn't realized why he had sighed and she allowed herself a small, secret smile. Jupiter pulled the cloak firmly about his face. He verbalized his annoyance with a brief growl. Sailor Moon's momentary grin faded. "I'm very sorry, Tuxedo Kamen-sama."

Her small voice swept away all his annoyance. In fact, the gentle despair in her voice made him find some amusement in the situation when a moment before he couldn't find any. "It's not your fault, Sailor Moon." he comforted.

"Okay, Sailor Moon. De-transform." Mercury urged.

Like a cold wind rushing over him, he could feel the magic that wrapped about her slipping away. If Jupiter hadn't also decided to pin his hands above his head, he might have been tempted to reach out and touch his mystery companion. He wondered what her hair looked like when she was detransformed. Was she only blond as Sailor Moon? Would her hair be automatically freed because it wouldn't be up in the same buns? Or would her hair be really short? He wondered if her hair was like Reika's, wavy and dark brown. Or maybe it was long and dark black like Rei's. Maybe it was really short and blond, or red and shoulder-length. It was pure agony to his curious nature to be this close to Sailor Moon's true identity and not be able to glean even a hint.

Usagi's hair was still tangled in his zipper. Sailor Mars quickly and deftly found the elastic band holding her hair up. Venus had located scissors and silently Mars snipped the elastic. The bun slid loose and Usagi jerked her head sharply, relieved when her hair slid smoothly free of the metal without moving his zipper at all. She grinned triumphantly. Mercury whispered in her ear and Usagi nodded, then ran down the hall. She kept going until she had reached the far end of the school. She took her other bun down because she couldn't be seen in public with only one bun, then ran home, her school bag forgotten among the mess in the detention room.

Jupiter slowly released Tuxedo Kamen. "Sorry." she apologized brusquely.

"It's alright." he muttered, feeling embarrassed and awkward. "I just hope that never happens again." He nodded to the senshi, then leapt from the window, his cape sailing behind him as he floated to the ground below. He ran into the woods, where he detransformed. As embarrassed and physically strained as he felt, he forced himself to walk home as if nothing had happened. "I don't believe it!" he groaned to himself when he finally closed his apartment door behind him. "I think I know exactly how Odango Atama must have felt the other day." He groaned as a vision of the coke-soaked blonde came to mind. Why was she so attractive to him? She was 14, for kami's sake!

Back in the classroom, the senshi laughed off their remaining giggles. As they turned to leave, Mercury noticed Usagi's bag squashed under the remains of the student desks. "Better return this to her or we can forget about her getting her homework done." she sighed.

/\/\/\/\

Blessedly, the four managed to avoid each other for the next few days. Usagi stayed away from the arcade and didn't run into Mamoru at all on her daily dashes to school. Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon didn't have a single battle, either. It was as if the Dark Kingdom had decided to take a rest break.

That didn't mean, however, that Usagi was getting any more sleep. In fact, she was getting less. Her dreams were driving her crazy, what with Endymion and Tuxedo Kamen and now Mamoru! What that baka was doing in her dreams, she didn't know and she didn't like it! She'd had the most confusing dream just that morning, waking her up early on her one day to sleep in. In her dream, she had tripped and warm arms had caught her. Wondering why she couldn't even walk safely in her dreams, she had looked up. To her shock, she found herself in Mamoru's arms. She hadn't crashed into him; he'd caught her. He wasn't glaring down at her, he was softly smiling. He steadied her, moving closer. His arms slipped easily about her waist as if they had belonged there. And much to Usagi's confusion, her dream self was smiling back, leaning into him. In fact, it looked like her dream self wanted Mamoru to kiss her!

Usagi had jerked herself awake, panting slightly. Her heart rate was definitely up, but she told herself it was because she had just had a nightmare. It had to be a nightmare, right? Why on earth would she want to kiss him? Especially when she had Tuxedo Kamen to dream about.

Usagi didn't even try to push away her thoughts of Tuxedo Kamen as she walked toward the park. It didn't faze her that Luna was following her. She was caught up in remembering how it felt to be trapped with him. It seemed to her that they could have stayed trapped in there forever, if not for her stupid hair being caught in his zipper. She was certain he had touched her ear that way on purpose. It had been such an intimate touch, so personal, so very overwhelming. She sighed softly, her cheeks pink and her eyes starry. She didn't notice the indulgent looks she was getting from elderly ladies or the jealous looks from various guys. Her path was erratic as she wove her way through the Saturday crowds.

Luna dogged her every step, fully aware of how some of the men on the street were looking at her charge. They made her fur stand on end as they passed them, the way their eyes followed her so hungrily. If she could have, she would have scratched out every single jerk's eyes. She wasn't alone in her annoyance, either. Watching the clueless blond dreamily wander towards the park was Mamoru. He reclined against a wall, nursing a coffee in a paper cup. She seemed kind of out of it, he mused. He decided to go after her, check up on her. After that eyeful he'd gotten in the arcade, he had realized that he had probably been the only one blind to her assets. He didn't like the idea of anyone thinking she was an easy target. Tossing his paper cup in the nearest bin, he stalked after her.

Once in the park, he watched her from a few benches away. She had settled down on the grass, leaning against a tree. He could tell, even from that distance, that she was exhausted. It wasn't long before the young girl was asleep. He moved closer, trying to appear nonchalant, yet at the same time, protective. Luna, curled up at her mistress's feet, looked up at him. He stared back at the cat, feeling like he was being assessed. When she curled back up and closed those unwinking eyes of hers, he oddly felt like she had given him her approval.

He studied Usagi as she slept, her head lolled back a bit against the tree. He was amused to note that she whimpered in her sleep. Her lashes made dusky shadows on her cheeks. Her lips were parted just the tiniest bit and he found himself battling a strange urge to go over there and kiss her awake, like he was some prince in a stupid fairy tale.

When Usagi shivered lightly in her sleep, he moved over to sit beside her. Slipping off his windbreaker, he placed it about her. Internally, he cynically wondered if he was turning into said fairy tale prince. Why on earth was he wasting his Saturday babysitting a sleeping Usagi who hadn't had the good sense to sleep at home? And why on earth was he admiring her pale skin and perfect face? He stared down at her in annoyance and yet no small amount of attraction, which was fairly disturbing to him. He had just about decided to wake her up and make her go home when she suddenly pitched forward a bit, snuggling instinctively into his chest.

He froze. Odango Atama was nuzzling into his chest like she belonged in his arms. In fact, more astoundingly, he didn't want her to stop. He wanted her to stay curled against him forever. Awkwardly, he closed his arms about her, wondering how long she would sleep and wondering if he really wanted her to ever wake up.

"Mmm, Tuxedo Kamen-sama." she murmured, inhaling contentedly.

Mamoru jumped. "What?" he asked, forgetting she was asleep. "Oh, brother." He groaned. "You even talk in your sleep, Odango Atama?" He rolled his eyes and attempted to calm his pounding heart. She was just dreaming about . . . well, about him. It was pure coincidence she was asleep in his arms and dreaming about his alter ego. It wasn't like she knew, or anything.

Usagi wasn't done talking, though. "Don't worry kids, I'll save you!" she slurred out in what probably was supposed to be a heroic voice. Mamoru tried very hard not to laugh. Her voice changed. "When we get married," she said softly, "will you wear your mask, Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" Mamoru closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. The image of getting married to Usagi was bad enough, but to think that he would marry anyone without revealing his secret identity? Who did she think he was, Superman? He wanted to laugh so badly. "If you tell me who you are, I'll tell you who I am." she coaxed.

Mamoru was having fun now. Deliberately using that seductive tone he liked to use with Sailor Moon, he murmured in her ear. "Oh, and just who are you?"

"Sailor Moon, silly." Usagi sleepily mumbled back.

Mamoru stared down at the sleeping blond in his arms. Odango? Sailor Moon? He stared at her critically. The blond hair, the buns, the long legs, the clumsiness, the crying! No, no, no, no, he ranted mentally. He was finally coming to terms with his attraction towards Usagi, but to add this on top of it? She was his dream girl, Sailor Moon? Sailor Moon was only 14? He sat there, stunned for minutes or hours, he didn't know. He didn't register anything until Usagi suddenly jerked herself out of his arms.

"What the. . .? Huh, Mamoru-baka?"

"Good morning," he drawled, eyes and tone unreadable, "Sailor Moon."


	4. The Scent of Roses

AN: Well, here's the final chapter. I wrote this story before I wrote An Unlikely Encounter, so I'm sure you can see some growth in my development of short stories. Bikkuri Ramen (if you have read that) was my first ever OHC, followed by this one. I've had comments that BR was a bit rushed, so if you feel this one is too, it's okay, I understand. The shorter the story, the less confident about it I feel. But I think this story was funny and sweet and enjoyable, so I just had to share it. Up next for the week are some one-shots. Preview at the end of this chapter. Then, my other unfinished fic will be being released along with (hopefully) Chapter Three of The Princess Problem. Quick review thank you's to: Sakura Mars, serenity11287, Endy's Girl, Rabbitpoo, Yasaboo, moonsaiyan4, OoOSakuraOoO, sailor moon pink, and Butterfle! 1-8-07

/\/\/\/\

Usagi could only stare dumbly up at Mamoru, unable to think of anything in response to his accusation. Mamoru watched her, searching her face and eyes for any hint that he had made a mistake. Precious seconds ticked by. Too much time had elapsed for Usagi to say anything that would convince Mamoru that she wasn't Sailor Moon. "I . . . I . . ." Usagi faltered, trying desperately to think of a reply.

Mamoru grinned coldly down at her, disentangling himself from her. He wanted some time to think. It was taking all his willpower to keep his face calm. So many thoughts were racing through his mind, questions he wanted to ask, emotions conflicting within him. He needed to get away from her.

"Mamoru, wait." Usagi pleaded, stumbling to her feet. "I . . . I can explain." She stared at him in confusion. "How did you find out?" she whispered brokenly.

Shaking his head, Mamoru backed away. "You talk in your sleep, Odango."

Usagi turned bright red, sank back to the ground and groaned, burying her face in her knees, the fabric of her long skirt muffling what he suspected were tears. He almost went to her, but Luna chose that moment to stretch contentedly. The cat reacted to her mistress's distress almost immediately, butting her head against Usagi's leg. When Usagi didn't respond, the cat gave him a decidedly suspicious look. Figuring Usagi was in good . . . er, paws, Mamoru left, heading back to the only place in the world where he felt completely and utterly in control.

Usagi was devastated. It wasn't so much the fact that Mamoru knew her secret as that he'd seemed so upset with her. Was he angry at her for being Sailor Moon? She was certain Tuxedo Kamen was upset with her. So that was two of the three cute guys in her life who were upset with her. Fabulous, she groused mentally, kicking a stray pebble as she stormed home, some superhero I am! "Is there anything I can do right?" she wailed under her breath. Luna ran after her, concerned with her charge's sudden behavior. "Rei's gonna have a field day with this one." she whimpered. "I talk in my sleep?" Her voice changed, mimicking Rei's, "Only you could be this dumb, Odango!" She slammed the door behind her. It shut in Luna's face, so she was forced to go around the house and climb up the tree.

"Oh, Usagi-chan! You're home." Her mom came out of the living room, holding a few pieces of clothing on hangars. "Here's your dry-cleaning. I forgot all about it yesterday." Usagi accepted the hangars grumpily. "Oh, and here's what's left of your allowance after paying for the dry cleaning." Usagi's mom handed her a 1,000-yen bill.

"Moooooom!" Usagi wailed. "How could dry cleaning one uniform cost 4,000 yen?"

"It wasn't just the uniform, Usagi. It was the jacket, too. Where did you get that jacket anyway?" Her mom smiled teasingly, "A boy from school? Does he like you?" Usagi flushed. "Come on, Usagi-chan. I'm your mother. I know all your clothes, since I wash them every day." Usagi rolled her eyes. "That and it smelled really nice. Ask your friend what cologne he uses. I think it would be a good scent for your father."

"Mother!" Usagi couldn't believe her mom's behavior. It was like she thought they were friends or something! "No, he doesn't like me. And no, I'm not going to ask him what kind of cologne he wears. That's embarrassing!" She stomped off, muttering under her breath.

"Teenagers." Usagi's mom sighed. "I think I should write my mom a nice thank-you note for putting up with me at that age." she murmured thoughtfully, disappearing into the kitchen.

Usagi threw her uniform carelessly on the bed, but she held onto Mamoru's jacket for a moment. It looked so strange in the plastic bag. Tentatively, she lifted the protective plastic and sniffed at the fabric, but the dry cleaning process had washed away any remnants of his scent. She pouted. At least they had gotten out any Coke stains, she noted with relief, inspecting every inch of the inside of the jacket. She grinned to herself, wondering what Mamoru would have said if he had seen his precious jacket after she had gotten home. The ugly green thing had been sticky and mottled with Coke stains. She felt a stab of guilt for having been so careless with his jacket, just tossing it on the floor like trash. She knew he loved the jacket, otherwise, why did he wear it almost year-round? He'd given her something he genuinely cared about when she'd needed it, and she'd tossed it aside so she could cry like a spoiled kid.

Sighing, she took the jacket off the hangar, but left it in the plastic bag. Carefully folding it, she placed it into her school bag. Luna squirmed in and watched Usagi putting the jacket in her bag.

"What are you doing, Usagi-chan?" Luna sat right on top of Usagi's freshly laundered uniform. "Is that Mamoru's jacket?" Usagi nodded, then left the room. Luna followed her. "Usagi? What are you doing?" Luna demanded as she found Usagi washing her face. "What happened at the park?"

"I'll tell you later, Luna, I promise." Usagi muttered through the towel. Luna sighed and padded back out, annoyed. Usagi brushed her teeth again. If she was going to go Mamoru-hunting, she wanted to look and feel her best. "Make-up is a great confidence booster." she told her reflection as she applied blush to her cheeks. "And a great scent is too." She grinned as she spritzed her tea-rose perfume on her pulse points and in the hollow of her throat. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, letting the soft, calming scent wash over her. She thought about how much she loved roses. Tuxedo Kamen always smelled of roses, she recalled. A fresh blush rose in her cheeks as she recalled the intimacy of being trapped in such a small confine with him. His rose-scented cologne had clung to her afterwards. When she had gotten home, it seemed like her room had smelled like it.

The bottle of perfume slipped from Usagi's fingers and clattered loudly in her sink. Her face paled as her mind connected the scent she had smelled in the Tuxedo Kamen's arms with the scent that had been in her room from the time she brought Mamoru's jacket home. Tuxedo Kamen and Mamoru smelled the same! She stared at her reflection in shock. They both smelled like roses, they both were tall and slim. And that voice! That voice that always seemed familiar, though she had never known why! She whispered her suspicion to her reflection, "Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen-sama." Her voice was shaky, torn between shock, relief and horror. "They smell the same, they're the same height, same hair, same voice! No wonder he left so quickly in the park!" She let her head thunk against the mirror, disappointment and pain in her eyes. "He must have been so disappointed to find out that I'm Sailor Moon." she whimpered.

Usagi stayed bent over her sink for a few more minutes, letting her self-pity wash over her. But her optimistic, youthful zest for life soon snapped her out of it. She was going to go through with her plan to find Motoki and ask him where Mamoru lived so she could return his jacket. Bouncing out of the bathroom, she asked Luna to have the girls meet at Rei's, then said she'd call them when she was on her way. Swinging her bag, Usagi fairly skipped down the stairs and down the street towards the arcade.

Twenty minutes later, Usagi found herself standing in front of a tall apartment building. It was almost as intimidating as Ami's building, but at least this one had sensible floors, not easily scratched marble. Still, polished to a high sheen, the slick floor was a potential hazard for the accident-prone blonde, so she crossed it very carefully. Slipping into the elevator with a sigh of relief, she double-checked the small card Motoki had given her before selecting the appropriate floor button. A short trip later, the elevator announced the floor and thanked her for riding. Giggling at the inanity of the elevator, she bounced off, relieved to find that the hallway had been carpeted.

Mamoru had no idea that he was going to have a visitor. He was standing in his kitchen, making himself a sandwich and mentally haranguing himself for not making the connection sooner. Of course Usagi was Sailor Moon! Who else had that ridiculously flattering hairstyle? Who else would be equipped to use her wails as weapons? What other girl in Tokyo, or in the world for that matter, had those incredibly beautiful blue eyes that showed the world the intense beauty of her heart? It was only logical that the schoolgirl and the super heroine whose hearts were bigger than the moon would have to be the same person. What kind of genius did it take to figure that out? Of course, it meant that he now knew the identities of the other senshi. As with Sailor Moon, he felt like a total moron for not figuring their identities out sooner, too. But, he decided, taking a sip of his soda, he wasn't going to reveal what he knew. Usagi would mostly likely be terrified he would tell someone, but he wasn't going to. Which meant he really should go looking for her to tell her he would keep her secret. He wondered if Motoki knew where she lived.

His bell rang. "Did I forget the pay the rent or something?" he muttered. He never had unannounced guests. "Come in." he called, not turning as he put the finishing swipe of mayonnaise on his sandwich.

"Um, Mamoru-san?" Usagi called out as she opened the door. She wasn't sure she'd be invited in, so she just stayed in the doorway, looking for him.

"Odango?" Mamoru queried, incredulous. Abandoning his untouched sandwich, he walked to the door and stared at her. Weird, he thought, it was like she showed up whenever he thought about her. Well, at least he could tell he would keep her secret now and not have to chase after her all over Tokyo. "What is it?" Belatedly, he realized he didn't want his whole floor seeing her. "Come in, please." he muttered awkwardly. He suddenly felt self-conscious about his place, wondering if she would see it as sterile and lonely as Motoki accused it of being.

She opened her bag as she kicked off her shoes, her eyes skittering over his apartment, but not really taking in the surroundings. "Um, Mom just picked this up from the cleaners. I'm sorry I didn't return it sooner." she murmured. She pulled the jacket out and passed it over to him. "I really appreciated you lending it to me." She lifted her eyes to his and he felt the power of her emotions strike him like a physical blow.

She hadn't come further into his apartment then the hallway, so he was forced to walk to her to take the jacket. "You . . . you're welcome, Usagi-san."

"And thank you for your concern at the park. Luna told me that you chased off some guys when I fell asleep and that you stayed there to protect me." She added, building up her courage, while mentally running through her checklist of similarities between Mamoru and Tuxedo Kamen-sama. It was all she could do to not scream "Gotcha!" when he stepped closer and his cologne scented the air between them.

"Luna told you." he repeated, wondering why she was being so open with him. He tried to look surprised, even though as Tuxedo Kamen, he had heard her cat talk.

Usagi smiled. "Yeah. She likes you." She looked down. "I haven't told her that you know I'm Sailor Moon yet." she whispered.

"Usagi, you don't have to. I won't tell anyone. I'm sorry I . . ."

"It's okay." She interrupted. "But I do have a question." Mamoru gave her a confused look as she stepped forward conspiratorially. "Did you want to kill Venus as badly as I did?" She paused at his stunned look. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama." She studied him with a serious, intent look on her face.

Mamoru could only stare at her in outright shock. It was his turn to be too stunned to reply. Usagi began grinning like a nut case at him, practically dancing. "How . . . How did you know?"

"Mom asked me what cologne you wear. I started thinking about the way you always smell like roses."

"You noticed that?" he asked, a pleased grin on his face.

Usagi blushed a little. "Yeah, well, you stink." she shrugged. They both laughed, the teasing easing some of the awkward tension. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment.

Mamoru broke the gaze suddenly, pulling back to take his jacket out of the plastic. "So, I guess we should meet with the others, then?"

Usagi blinked in surprise. "I was going to tell them you knew right after I returned your jacket. But I won't tell them your secret." she added hastily.

Mamoru pulled his jacket on. "It wasn't so hard to figure out their identities once I knew yours. It's only fair I tell them. Besides, I think you might need some support. I don't want Rei-san to come down too hard on you."

Usagi smiled up at him, a look of genuine relief in her eyes. "What are you, my knight in shining armor?"

"Can I be?" he asked in all seriousness. Usagi nodded happily. Mamoru slid an arm around her waist, surprising her. "Well, a knight does need a token from his fair lady before he can go into battle for her." At Usagi's confused look, he bent over her and slowly, gently moved down for a kiss. Usagi hadn't understood his words, but she understood his movements. Rising up on tiptoe, she met him halfway for a very sweet, albeit very short first kiss.

Although Mamoru stepped back, breaking the kiss, he captured Usagi's hand and didn't release. He didn't release it while she called Rei to tell her she was coming over and bringing Tuxedo Kamen with her. He held her hand possessively as they walked to the temple. He even held her hand when Minako greeted them at the door.

Grinning in a triumphant, "I-told-you-so" way, Minako took in the way Mamoru was holding Usagi's hand and the happy blush on her best friend's cheeks. Giving her friend a congratulatory wink, she stepped back to let them enter, but warned Mamoru in a teasing manner, "Come on in and make yourself at home – but keep your pants on." A well-aimed pillow struck the maniacally grinning blonde from behind, but did nothing to quell the laughter that suddenly bubbled up from the Senshi of Love. Usagi gave her a very suspicious look and resolved to get a full confession out of Minako before the night was through. Something told her Minako knew a lot more than she liked to let on. Ignoring Minako for now, Usagi gave Mamoru an apologetic look and led him inside to meet her senshi.

/\/\/\/\

Preview of Monday's upload:

Moonlight Kiss

Summary: Manga-based. Set after Act 4: Masquerade and in the second half of Act 5: Lita A.K.A. Sailor Jupiter (in the graphic novel Sailor Moon 1). Tuxedo Kamen discovers Sailor Moon's real identity. He's after a kiss, but he's hoping for a chance at more. But with youma, two other senshi, and an interfering cat, will he ever get a chance to tell her who he is?

This OHC was written for the Yearly Kiss Awards back in 2003, but there wasn't enough of a response for them to judge anyone's fiction. My one and only attempt to win an award lol. This is a sweet fluff fic.


End file.
